


Veritas

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: September 1, 1970. In all of the history of Hogwarts, no one could remember the Sorting Ceremony taking so long. Seeing that they will each play a prominent role in the war ahead, a certain hat takes it upon itself to have a private chat with each of the incoming first years.





	1. Darcy Andrews

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Hello there.**

Er, hello.

**Now let me see…Andrews, is it?**

Yes, Darcy Andrews.

**Well, Miss Andrews, I can see that this will take some time.**

Why’s that, sir?

**Oh, no need to call me sir, my dear. I’m only a hat, after all.**

Er, if you say so, sir. I mean Hat.

**Now that’s better, isn’t it? You see, when my former owner put some brains in me, it gave me a few powers most hats do not possess.**

Besides seeing into my head, you mean.

**Oho, we have a witty one here. Yes, Miss Andrews, I can do much more than see into the minds and souls of those who wear me atop their heads, though I rarely use my other abilities, you see.**

What kind of abilities?

**Eager, as well. Interesting…well, if you must know, I have a very obscure way of knowing what is to come.**

Don’t tell me you can see into the future!

**No, no, my dear girl, no one can see into the future.**

But surely Seers — 

**Seers do not pry into the future at their leisure, though some, as you will no doubt learn in a few years time, may pretend to. Seeing is a very rare gift, and most Seers will not even remember what they have Seen moments afterwards.**

Well then, what exactly do you mean when you say you know what’s to come?

**I have my ways, and that will do. Suffice it to say that each and every member of your class, the class of 1977, will play a significant part in trials to come. I take it upon myself, therefore, to have a little chat with each and every one of you before you are sorted. Usually I simply have a look at each student and send them on their way.**

I see.

**Now, on to your sorting.**

Sir — 

**Ahem.**

Sorry, Hat, will these trials have anything to do with the disappearances at the Ministry?

**Miss Andrews, how on earth do you know anything about that?**

My father’s an Auror. His partner — Loyala Wellington — well, he’s been trying to find her since March. He — I’m just not…well, it’s been a long year.

**You miss him, Darcy.**

I wish you wouldn’t do that.

**And you’re afraid that he’ll be next.**

Please stop.

**Facing your fears is the only way to deal with them. Soon you won’t have a choice. I only wish for you to remember that in the future, when revenge is the only thing on your mind.**

Wait, what exactly -

**RAVENCLAW!**


	2. Sirius Black

**Ah, welcome to Hogwarts.**

Bloody hell.

**Hello to you, as well. Another Black, I see.**

Regrettably so.

**No pride in the family name, my boy?**

No.

**I see. And your name is -**

Sirius, if you must know.

**Do I detect a hint of disdain?**

No one in my family knows how to give their kids normal names.

**Remarkable…I’m learning quickly to stay on my toes whenever there’s a Black on the class roster.**

Don’t be thick, you haven’t got toes.

**Aren’t we fiesty. Now, let’s see here…a painful history…an inner drive to prove yourself…that’s quite an interesting mixture. But there’s a darker side here, as well.**

I’ll have you know that if you try to put me in Slytherin, I swear I’ll shred you to bits before you can say ‘Quidditch’.

**Well, then. That certainly makes some difference…I don’t think I’ve had a Black come my way in all of history that hasn’t been in Slytherin. All three of your cousins seemed quite keen on being placed there. Miss Andromeda practically begged me. Seemed to think she might be disowned if she was sorted anywhere else.**

Hang on a moment. You didn’t want to put her there?

**It is one of my time-honored traditions never to divulge my methods of deduction when discussing the sorting of other students. Suffice it to say she would have thrived elsewhere.**

Thank god.

**Care to elaborate, Mr. Black?**

It’s nothing.

**It most certainly is not.**

And how would you know?

**My dear boy, I can see right into your mind at this very moment. But I would prefer to hear your thoughts aloud on the matter.**

Do you have this effect on everyone?

**That effect being…?**

I dunno…I just get the feeling you know more than you’re letting on.

**You are quite correct. You are also stalling.**

Fine. Andy’s always been the brains in our family. I mean, she’s always had her nose in a book, but besides that. When I was younger she was always talking about how descriminating people because of their blood was just daft. When she was sorted into Slytherin, though…you know the rest.

**I should like to hear it from you.**

I thought she’d just been having me on, alright! I thought she had been making it up all along, having a laugh with Bellatrix behind my back the entire time! And now I feel like a prize idiot because she was my favorite cousin and when I stopped speaking to hear she seemed to confused and hurt, and I thought it was all part of the joke. 

**You need to learn to understand.**

Understand what!? How the hell do you get off telling me what I need to learn? You’re a hat, for Merlin’s sake!

**Language, Mr. Black. You must learn to control that temper of yours. You also need to learn to understand people, and why they make the decisions they do. Miss Andromeda, though passionate and a lover of learning, was frightened of the greater power in her life — her family. There will be another in your life who will find themselves caught between loyalty and fear. Perhaps, by then, you will have recognised their situation, and can help alter the potential dastardly consequences of their choices.**

Hat, you make no sense at all.

**Then learn to understand. Until then…**

GRYFFINDOR!


	3. Adam Caites

**The last of the Caites, eh?**

Ah…yes.

**I admit that I have been rather looking forward to this. Eight muggleborn siblings…quite remarkable. I won’t hesitate to inform you your clan has caused quite the political uproar, Adam. Especially Miss Meredith…yes, indeed.**

Er, really?

**Certainly.**

Why’s that?

**Well, a muggleborn metamorphmagi…it was quite a scandal when that was made public.**

Yeah, I think Merry mentioned something about being in the wizarding news when she first got to Hogwarts. I don’t really remember, though — I was only six.

**Yes, I believe an article was printed in the Daily Prophet.**

But why would people care so much? I mean, Merry’s a witch. So what difference does it make that Mum and Dad aren’t magic, as well?

**I feel that it is my duty to inform you that there are certain witches and wizards who count anyone of anything less than pure wizarding blood second class.**

That’s bullocks.

**Indeed. It is also a very real aspect of the wizarding world, Mr. Caites.**

So I should be prepared to take some flak for that?

**In normal circumstances I would tell you not to be terribly worried. There are only a select few families left who can claim complete pure blood.**

Is it safe to assume this isn’t normal circumstances?

**Yes.**

Okay…

…I’m slightly confused. 

**Then allow me to clarify.**

Please.

**Dark and troubled times lie ahead of us all, Mr. Caites. Within certain circles, bloodlines will come to matter more than anything else. Of you, I request only that you remember what is truly important to the circumstance at hand, even if you feel no sense of debt to those who payed you no attention during your school year.**

You’ve lost me again.

**I am afraid that I cannot elaborate any further.**

But, why then — 

**Just remember that I have not put you into your house without reason.**

So you’ve decided!

**For the most part, but I would like to ask you one further question before I make my final decision.**

Alright.

**How do you feel about following in your siblings’ footsteps?**

What do you mean?

**You are quite nervous, Mr. Caites. I have found in past years that it helps most students to express what is bothering them.**

So you know.

**Indeed I do. And I would like to hear your thoughts about it.**

I hate being last. I’m always last. And I’m never good enough for anyone. I don’t want to have to follow in my siblings’ footsteps, like you said. They’re too big to fill. Ben was the first to get accepted to Hogwarts, Micaela and Rose are hot-shot Auror trainees, Lucas is Quidditch captain. Merry’s a metamorphmagi, John’s a prefect…and, I dunno, according to everyone, Evelyn’s really popular and all that. 

**Yet you do not crave the spotlight yourself?**

I never said that. 

**Then perhaps you had better make yourself more clear.**

There’s nothing left for me. I’m going to have to ride out my time here as ‘the other Caites kid’ or something. But I guess if that’s who I’m going to be, that’s that.

**I see. Well, let me share a word of advice with you, Mr. Caites, before I send you on your way.**

I’m listening.

**You will not always be able to depend on those around you for support and identity. Try to expand your horizons in the future. And try to remember that girls do not, in fact, have cooties. You will find several of them to be your lifeline for the coming years.**

What!?

**GRYFFINDOR!**


	4. Meta Creodecessus

**Good day, Miss Creodecessus.**

I believe it’s night now.

**Ah, forgive me, my mind tends to run away with me from time to time.**

You can’t have a mind. 

**I most certainly can. And I do. Were you not listening to my song?**

Of course I — 

**That was a rhetorical question, dear. I know perfectly well that you and Miss Hampton had several important matters to discuss.**

That’s hardly fair. They _were_ important.

**Did I not just say they were?**

Oh, please. You think I can’t hear sarcasm?

**I concede. But, while I may be a bit offended that you believe gossip to be above a thing like the Sorting Ceremony, I do believe that the matter of Mr. Snape is an important topic.**

Enlighten me.

**I have a task for you, Miss Creodecessus. A challenge of sorts.**

I’m listening.

**Young Mr. Snape is not in possession of the highest confidence in himself. Perhaps befriended by a talented and popular young lady, he would be.**

Perhaps, but I think you know my opinion of him.

**It seems we are at an impasse then.**

You’re right. Besides, I only take challenges like this when there’s something in it for me. I see no perks.

**Perhaps I ought to ‘up the ante’ then, so to speak. Have I mentioned he is a talented potions maker?**

No, you haven’t. But I may consider it.

**Please, do.**

It’s quite infuriating, you know, the way you find my flaws so easily.

**Pardon?**

How I’m rubbish at potion making. 

**Ah. Well, young lady, it’s not only your flaws I see. At this very moment, I can see your talents, your memories, your —**

Yes, yes, I know you can see into my mind.

**Really.**

Yes, I was already told. Of course, it was one of the only things he _ever_ tells me.

**Something on your mind?**

No.

**Either way, I will find out. Perhaps you would rather me learn by force?**

Don’t you dare. I’ll shred you to pieces.

**Empty threats, Miss Creodecessus.**

Would you just sort me already?

**Not quite yet. Take your time now.**

 

…They just don’t notice.

**They?**

My parents, their friends, my brothers, take your pick. They don’t notice that I could be more than just a perfectly-mannered little girl who’ll grow up to make a nice respectable marriage and that’ll be it. 

**Is there something wrong with that life?**

No! Well, not for someone like, say, Azura or May. It’s just not right for me. I have so much more talent than them or someone like my mother. And I want to use it. 

**What would you like to use it for?**

Oh, I don’t know. Something I enjoy, I suppose. But girls like me don’t get that chance too often.

**Well, let me tell you a little secret. Things are changing out in the world. In time, a few girls no different from you will get that very chance, and you may well be one of them.**

How —

**I am not finished. The difference between you and these girls, Miss Creodecessus, is that they know already what their personal mission is. You, on the other hand, might be surprised by your final decision.**

**SLYTHERIN**


End file.
